Poppyfrost/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Poppykit |apprentice=Poppypaw |warrior=Poppyfrost |queen=Poppyfrost |father=Brackenfur |mother=Sorreltail |mate=Berrynose |sisters=Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Lilyheart, Seedpaw |brother=Molepaw |son=Molewhisker |daughter=Cherryfall |mentor = Thornclaw |app=Lilyheart |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks = Unknown}} Poppyfrost is a pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Poppyfrost is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Poppykit to Sorreltail and Brackenfur along with Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Molepaw. She is later apprenticed to Thornclaw as Poppypaw, and later earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. She fell in love with Berrynose, but hid her feelings due to his preference for her sister, Honeyfern. However, after Honeyfern's unexpected death, she became Berrynose's second mate. Even so, Poppyfrost feared that Berrynose would never love her as he loved her sister, and attempted to contact Honeyfern at the Moonpool. But eventually, her fears were put to rest, and she gave birth to two kits, Molewhisker and Cherryfall. History ''The New Prophecy :Poppykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur along with Molekit, Cinderkit, and Honeykit during the battle against the badgers. Her aunt, Cinderpelt, is killed protecting Sorreltail and her kits. Power of Three :Poppypaw and her sisters have become apprentices, Poppypaw being mentored by her uncle, Thornclaw. However, their brother Molepaw is revealed to have died of greencough. Poppypaw herself catches greencough soon after, only surviving when Jaypaw enters her dreams to lead her away from StarClan. When her sister, Cinderpaw, falls from the Sky Oak, Poppypaw begs Leafpool not to let her die. She becomes a warrior, named Poppyfrost, alongside Honeyfern, though Cinderpaw remains an apprentice due to her injuries. When Honeyfern is killed protecting Briarkit from a snake, Poppyfrost is attends her vigil devastated. In the time after, she becomes close to Honeyfern's former mate, Berrynose. Omen of the Stars :Poppyfrost has become mates with Berrynose, and is expecting his kits. However, she fears that her does not really love her, like he loved Honeyfern, and travels to the Moonpool in an attempt to contact her sister. She is followed by Jayfeather who tries to convince her to come home, but they are attacked by Breezepelt and the spirit of Brokenstar. Unseen by Poppyfrost, Honeyfern's spirit appears to fight them off. Honeyfern tells Jayfeather that although Berrynose does love her sister, he fears losing Poppyfrost as he lost her. Poppyfrost gives birth to two kits, Molekit, named after her brother, and Cherrykit. After the kits are apprenticed, Poppyfrost is relieved to return to her warrior duties. Her parents have another litter, Lilykit and Seedkit. Poppyfrost fights alongside the spirit of Honeyfern during the Great Battle. A Vision of Shadows :Poppyfrost is on the patrol that encounters Alderpaw after he had gone missing, admiring the young tom's courage. When the threat posed by Darktail's rogues intensifies, Bramblestar sends her on a patrol to warn RiverClan. She is dubious when Twigpaw wishes to search for her mother, doubting that the apprentice could find anything that Squirrelflight's patrol could not. After the truth about SkyClan is revealed, Poppyfrost disagrees with sending a patrol to find them, as less warriors at home would weaken the Clan. She further helps during the mudslide, getting the elders to safety, and later helping Alderheart when Snowbush begins having seizures, though he does not survive. The Broken Code : Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Poppyfrost has become mentor to her younger sister, Lilypaw. They train often along with Bumblestripe and his apprentice, Seedpaw; unfortunately, Seedpaw dies drowning. When WindClan claims the stream separating them from ThunderClan territory, Poppyfrost battles Leaftail. She later participates in the battle against the badgers, and her apprentice gains her warrior name, Lilyheart. Detailed description :'''Poppyfrost is a sleek, slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Trivia Interesting facts *She is said to look like a "tiny copy" of Sorreltail as a kit. *Although apprentices are not supposed to be mentored by family members, Poppyfrost mentored Lilyheart, her younger sister. Mistakes *She is mistakenly listed as a queen in The Last Hope, despite the fact her kits were apprenticed in The Forgotten Warrior. *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name after she became a warrior. *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages